the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29
Cheer Nationals, Part Two is the sixteenth episode of season 2, the second part of the three-part finale, and the twenty-ninth episode of MPGIS. It aired on July 16th, 2013. Summary The episode begins with Matthew flirting with the Staten Island and Austin cheerleaders first seen in the previous episode. Jonathan expresses his disgust at girls, and his desire for men, making Matthew, Tanner, and Blaine uncomfortable. When Matthew tries to have an honest talk with Jonathan's inappropriate comments, Jonathan accuses Matthew of hating him for being different. Matthew points out his lack of genitals and being black means he knows what being different means, and angrily walks away. Meanwhile, Jenna Dapananian asks Brett to explain what is happening, and Brett gives her a summary of why Mackenzie and Brittnay cannot swear, but also expresses confusion at Deandra's presence. Left with more questions than answers, Jenna attempts to make out with Brett, but the TV Producer arrives, demanding Brett film the situation that is about to unfold. When asked by Mackenzie about being at cheer nationals, Deandra replies that she is here to help them, though she is unaware of why Mackenzie and Brittnay can't swear, until they tell her their respective predicaments. Despite not knowing this, Deandra reveals that the small girl she believed to be a flasher, that she threw into the fountain at Oak Park Mall in episode 22, and the one who talked to Tanya Berkowitz in episode 21 on the phone, was a member of their cheer squad. Realizing that she would likely betray Overland Park, Deandra arrived to help. Mackenzie and Brittnay express disbelief that Deandra can help them, since she is not a cheerleader. Deandra finally tells them the story of what she dubs "PoopPocalypse 2011," from the time when she was a back handspring specialist and head cheerleader for the Atchison High Lady Jaguars. While she was head cheerleader, she took an amateur Tanya Berkowitz under her wing. Then, just before the homecoming game, she dealt with a severe case of Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS), excacerbated further by the Pop Rocks given to her by Tanya. In the middle of their routine, while forming a pyramid, she accidentally defecates on her cheer squad, and everything in a 30-foot radius. Deandra left Atchison High in shame and decided to go to Overland Park, not only to reinvent herself, but to also be able to always have an available bathroom to go to. Deandra reinforces her desire to not have her life ruined again by Tanya, knowing full well that she purposely gave her the Pop Rocks. While they are talking, the Atchison High Cheer Squad appears, and seeing Deandra in the Overland Park uniform, Tanya threatens to tell them why she left Atchison. The threat falls flat when Mackenzie reveals that they already know, and Deandra gleefully tells Tanya off. Trisha and Trisha 2 come back from their private socializing to find their teams are back to fighting and leave to join their teams. Mackenzie believes Tanya no longer has a way to ruin their shot at winning, but Tanya triumphantly tells them that they stole Overland Park's routine, and are set to go on next. After a brief run in with Jeannie Halverstad, who tells Atchison to prepare to go on, Tanya and her squad leave, confident they will win. Mackenzie once again believes that they're screwed, and doubts that Deandra can fix their new predicament, citing that her only talents are eating junk food and pooping out said food. The episode ends with Deandra cryptically implying that she has one other talent. Characters *Blaine McClaine *Matthew Derringer *Jonathan Getslinhaumer *Tanner Christiansen *Jenna Dapananian *Brittnay Matthews *Mackenzie Zales *Jeannie Halverstad *Deandra *Tanya Berkowitz *Taylor McDevitt *Ashley Katchadorian *Trisha Cappelletti *Trisha 2 *Saison Margeurite *Staten Island Cheerleader *Austin Cheerleader *TV Producer *Brett Trivia * This episode features the most defecation ever shown in the series thus far, and is thus far the only episode to show the poop uncensored. * This episode reveals the reason Deandra left Atchison for Overland Park High School, as well as her obsession with pooping in bathrooms. * When the Atchison High Cheer Squad confronts the Overland Park Cheer Squad following Deandra's story, Tanya expresses surprise at seeing Deandra, making a reference to an anime called Fullmetal Alchemist. ** In the anime, alchemists are forbidden from transmuting humans, the attempt of which inevitably leads to them losing a body part, which turns into a horrific, inhuman mass. Tanya was poking fun at Deandra's robotic arm. ** Later on, when the Atchison High Cheer Squad reveals having stolen Overland Park's cheer routine, and Mackenzie lacks confidence in them winning, Deandra steps in to help once more. Brittnay expresses her doubt at Deandra being able to help, referring to her as Mega Man. Mega Man is the name of the videogame series starring an android of the same name. * Deandra continues to refer to Brittnay as "handjob girl."